Typical computing systems include power consuming components such as graphics processing units (GPUs) and central processing units (CPUs). Improvements in power consumption may be achieved by causing one or more of the power consuming components to enter a low power state when the power consuming components are idle for a certain amount of time.
Transition phases that are performed after the low power state is requested but before power has been reduced to the power consuming component typically include such processes as offloading a state of the component to memory so that the state of the component may be restored when the component exits the low power state. The computing system typically experiences a performance reduction when use of the power consuming component is desired during a transition phase. To avoid interrupting the transition, typical power reduction techniques typically include an idle delay that is longer than is desired for optimal power consumption reduction.